User blog:RuckusQuantum/E3 2016: My Thoughts
A few months ago, I had been particularly hyped about the annual Electronic Entertainment Expo (or E3) coming this year. My thoughts were mostly on the [http://www.gamespot.com/articles/silent-hills-cancelled-konami-confirms/1100-6426919/ canceled Silent Hills] (which unfailingly broke my and other gamers' fragile hearts) and the Hideo Kojima's removal from the money-hoarding douchebag, Pachinko-bitch company that is Konami, but otherwise some other games from some other companies, like Resident Evil 7 and Watch Dogs 2, were floating over my head. Now that E3 has concluded and we've got to wait another year for E3 2017, I think I'll throw in my two cents here. Here are my thoughts about E3 2016, in form of a list: *Hideo Kojima's new game Death Stranding, which stars The Walking Dead actor Norman Reedus (again), almost made me cry in joy. I've never been so happy when I heard about Kojima making a return to the gaming industry after a long time of silence and inactivity. Sony, who took Kojima's hands after his downfall, seems to be a not-so-strict company, as they had allowed Kojima and his team to work on this PS4-exclusive game (for a limited time) at their own pace, thus allowing Kojima Productions to make something that might equal the Metal Gear Solid series. My expectations are above the roof! *I've never been a huge fan of the Resident Evil series, but when I watched [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxjOFd0YNo0 Resident Evil 7's teaser] or something... I felt hyped. Resident Evil 6 was, in terms of quality, an okay game, but it was practically a letdown; I expect this new entry in the series to at least compensate for the mistakes R.E. 6 had committed in the past. And oh, it's now in first person, will likely cast a new set of characters unrelated to the previous games (I heard it will not even mention Umbrella at all!), and will likely be more narrative than action-based. And the fact that it's available in VR... I think I'm buying a couple of new pants. *The first Watch Dogs game had been an a-okay game, but just like any other Ubisoft games (except to some Assassin's Creed games), it had its fair share of flaws, like the clunky game mechanics and cliche story... and that's what Watch Dogs 2 will fix. Watch Dogs 2 seems like "GTA V + hacking = W.D. 2" to me, although I'm not sure that's how it's supposed to look like. But just like how I feel about other E3 2016 games, I'm hyped about this. Hacking stuff was like the most original game mechanic I've heard of since 2010, and I'm pretty damn excited to see Ubisoft expand this ever-growing world of black-hat hackers a bit wider. (My laptop is actually wearing a DEDSEC wallpaper right now, if you know what I mean.) *As a racing game fanatic, I was crazed by the new Gran Turismo game: Gran Turismo Sport. I haven't yet gotten my hands on the new Need for Speed, nor played any racing games recently (except slither.io, which isn't really a racing game but feels like one to me), but this upcoming racing game, I hope, will live up to my expectations... as previous GT games did. *Yay! New Forza Horizon game! As a racing game fanatic - as I've said before - I couldn't be any less excited about this. *Me few days before E3 2016 conference: Me: Will Rockstar announce GTA 6? Some dude: I think not. It's too early; it'll take Rockstar a long time - maybe four or five years - to make another GTA game. Me: That's a shame. I wanna see Tommy Vercetti again, now that I've heard rumors about it being set in Vice City. And oh, I hope they put CJ back in the game again. Some dude: I hope so. I wanna see CJ again. Speaking of GTA: Vice City,'' I seriously don't wanna fucking do that RC helicopter mission again!'' *''Gears of War 4was a meh for me. The game and the series never really interested me the slightest. *The announcement of Monster Hunter Generationsand its gameplay demo blew my mind. Don't have a 3DS or any handheld console in possession, but I've been playing ''Monster Hunter for years boi, and my passion for these tail-wing-and-mane-hacking games is still burning hot and bright like a Rathalos fireball. *Still weirded out by the new [http://www.ign.com/videos/2016/06/14/spider-man-ps4-reveal-trailer-e3-2016 Spider Man game]though. *The new God of War''game, staring your good ol' god-neck-breaking, fatherly Kratos who now mentors a boy, is just announced by Sony, and I'm really happy about it. I love ''God of War a lot (particularly because of its erotic undertones); it has an insanely compelling gameplay, a good story, which I'm already familiar with as I've read Greek and Roman mythologies before, and lots of good stuff I'd rather not list down (too long). And when it came out of the shadows after a long time of virtual inexistence, I was grinning like a boy watching some creepy ice cream dude prepare his sundae. Not the best analogy, but that's how I really felt. *''Elder Scrolls: Skyrim Special Edition= "''Bethesda''ean" cashgrab. *''Battlefield 1? Looks fantastic, now that it's coming back to its roots, but I've only played one game in the series (with that being the dreaded Battlefield: Hardline), nor that I plan to play more after being disappointed so much... Still waiting for Medal of Honor's comeback though. *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare... meh, I'm not hungry. *I'm really sorry that I don't feel any hype about Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Gamers are raving it was one of the best games in recent history, but I just don't feel the same. I played one of the games in the Zelda series once, and that's how far I got. It's a shame, really. *Not a big fan of Crash Bandicoot, but I've played the games a couple of times and seriously enjoyed its goofy characters and engaging gameplay, so I'm looking forward to getting my hands on this remaster. *''We Happy Fewlooks so promising to me. Not that it only has an interesting story and narrative elements (like a drug named "Joy"), the seems good also. I'm looking forward to playing this game. *I've played quite a few ''Dead Rising games in the past, but never really immersed myself into these games. I prefer Dying Light or Resident Evil ''or ''Plant vs. Zombies ''more, but sure as hell, the new ''Dead Rising 4''looks cool as fuck. Probably might spark again my interest to this series. *Never been a big fan of ''Dishonored, as it just looked too much like Assassin's Creed with itsy-bits of magic to me, but I guess the second gamewill do something different. *Have any of you guys played the Mafia series? Did you like the games? Thinking of playing Mafia III. Category:Blog posts